Strange Relationship
by otownsangel
Summary: Okay, it's a Buffy/Spike story, and basically it just deals with their feelings toward one another... Geez, and I thought I was bad with summaries before... this is just pathetic...


****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters… At least not the ones from the show… blah, blah, blah… You know the drill…

***Okay, just a warning… It's like 3:30 in the morning right now, and I'm incredibly tired, so mistakes are quite possibly inevitable… We can deal with that, right? Right… So anyway, hope ya like the story… I know I'm terrible writer, but what can I say? I honestly couldn't care less… Alright, goin' to bed now… Review if ya get the chance… Thanx!!! Oh, and one more thing… "Strange Relationship" is from the soon-to-be-released Darren Hayes CD 'Spin'… I know he wrote the lyrics, because he always does, but I'm guessing there was somebody else who had a hand in this incredible creation, but I won't know who it is till Tuesday, the 19th… I can't wait!!!!!!! ***

****

Chapter 1

__

~*~Do you love me

Or am I just another trip

In this strange relationship

You push and pull me, yeah

And I'm about to lose my mind

Is this just a waste of time~*~

He sat alone in the Bronze, watching as the steady flow of people passed him by. It was funny how he had suddenly begun to think of them as 'people' once again.For so long, they had been nothing more than prey… blood… The chip in his head had changed so much about him… _She_ had changed so much about him. Yet, still, the chip had been the start of it all. It wasn't that he hadn't had these same feelings toward her before the chip. It was simply a realization that hadn't hit him until afterward.

Once he had been cast out of the demon world… labeled an outcast, a traitor… he had been forced to walk among the living, the mortal. It had reminded him… Re-ignited that tiny flare of humanity buried deep within him. It made him long to walk in their world again… To live in the sunlight… To remember what it was to feel. Thing was, he _did_ remember… What she and her friends had so dismissively passed off as sick obsession was so truly and purely love, that even _he_ had been afraid to admit it true for so long… So very long…

God, how he wished he could let that go… Wished he could get her out of his head. Somehow, though, she had managed to plant herself in his heart, keeping his sanity in check… Making sure that tiny wisp of humanity stayed intact. It was torture, plain and simple. Oh, how he wanted to wish that he was still who he had been when Drusilla was around… How he wanted to long for the ability to kill, torture, and maim. It was so unfair… So brutally, savagely unfair. She had him whipped, he didn't even _want _that anymore… Hell, he wanted to be human… Human! An evil, soulless vampire, the Big Bad himself, who wanted more than anything just to be mortal again? How unheard of was that?! And all because he was so damn in love with her! But would she ever love him back? Of course not… And he didn't blame her. How could she? He didn't even have a soul… He was evil! Hell, for awhile there, he had even tried to kill her every chance he got. Which, in fact, he now believed he never would've gone through with in the first place. Every other time he'd come into contact with a Slayer, he'd killed her in their first and only battle. If he had truly wanted to, he would've added her to the list upon their first meeting. He had lied… To her, as well as himself. It wasn't her ties to the world that were keeping her here… Not her friends, not her family… It was _him_. _He_ didn't want her gone… didn't want to lose her… ever.

It was funny the way this god forsaken world worked… Making a vampire fall for the Slayer? What kind of unspeakable evil was that? And yet it felt so right. She was impossible to get rid of… After all she had put him through, he wanted so badly to leave… To walk away and never look back… Still, he couldn't. She was under his skin. She was consuming him… And that was something she knew all too well. To him, everything about her was perfect… exquisite… She was his everything. If only things could be simple… easy. Why couldn't things be simple? Once, it had been… Before her… And still, he couldn't quite bring himself to wish that he was back there. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to wish that she had never become a piece of the intricate puzzle that was his life. And that, he knew, would one day be the death of him…


End file.
